The Anti KibaHina Essay!
by Jaiveekins
Summary: -No Summary-


Hello everyone

DISCLAIMER: Hello everyone! This is Jaiveekins from Narutoforums and before I you read my essay, I would just like to give thanks to bluewarrior1979 for making this account for me. You rock blue! And I will try my hardest to not promote any different pairings throughout this essay. :P I would also like to say that I will NOT be mentioning any fillers in this essay because fillers are not canon, so why try to counter them?

Ok, now for my essay:

So lately I have been researching the fandom of the couple Kiba and Hinata. I've heard things such as "Oh they look so cute together!!" and "They are so perfect for each other!!" and etc. Well, being cute isn't gonna cut it, and they are not perfect for each other. I will go over these topics:

Hinata is not interested in Kiba.

Kiba is not interested in Hinata. (therefore it is a no-sided pairing)

Akamaru will not be abandoned.

Kiba does not inspire Hinata.

_**Hinata is not interested in Kiba.**_

What is love? Well it's more than friendship, that's for sure. Too bad Hinata only has feelings of friendship towards Kiba. Nothing more, nothing less. She has never blushed, fainted, or shown any hints of romantic interest towards Kiba. She worries about him, yes of course. He is her teammate after all. She gave him medical cream, yes. Because she cares about her teammate who lost a match. Giving medical cream to her teammate does not mean she loves him once again. No she did not give any to Shino, but was he as hurt as Kiba? He won anyway…

In a manga panel, we see Hinata offering Kiba the cream, saying "This is medicine… For Kiba-kun and Akamaru-kun…" Now what I find interesting is that she said she should give some cream to **both **Kiba and Akamaru. So if this is a hint towards romantic interest, wouldn't that mean she has feelings for Akamaru as well? Ok, if your answer is yes, then I seriously do not know what is wrong with you. She does not have any romantic interests towards either of them. There is seriously nothing more to counter in this topic because there is no proof towards romance, so onto the next one!

**Kiba in not interested in Hinata.**

I'm gonna have fun with this one. When Team 8 was introduced, Naruto got mad at what Kiba said and Hinata told Naruto that he didn't mean it as an insult. Now for Kiba's expression: He was curious to why Hinata blushed at Naruto. Not because he's jealous, but because he wants to know why Hinata acted the way she did towards Naruto. She does kinda love him you know. That expression was curiosity, not jealousy. Even Akamaru looks curious! Haha!

So, Hinata gave Kiba and Akamaru medical cream and Kiba gives her advice. All right, Kiba worries for Hinata. And? _It does not prove any romantic interest._ **It proves he cares for his teammate. **Not to mention he does have characteristics of a dog, and dogs do happen to be overly protective with the people close to them. How Kiba knew Neji was cruel to her is unknown. But then again, how did Hinata know about Naruto's past and vice versa? If only Kishimoto was good at explaining…

Seriously, it doesn't take love to care for someone, it takes having half a heart. Kiba has shown much care towards both his teammates and sensei. Plus Hinata was the "weakest" of Team 8 and that's why he told her to watch out for Neji and Gaara, who are the strongest. Why didn't he warn her for Chouji or Lee? Because they weren't the strongest Gennin like Gaara and Neji were. He didn't want her to get killed. But she didn't listen to him now did she…

Before the fight between Naruto and Neji, Hinata and Naruto get to have a little chatting time together. After Naruto leaves, Hinata is somewhat paralyzed by shock of what Naruto said to her. Kiba then comes in and is wondering what she is starring at. She's not moving and probably didn't even notice Kiba was there. Obviously Kiba is going to wonder what she is starring at. What made her do that? The guy whom she just happens to have a crush on. I wonder if Kiba knew that…. Once again, no hints of romance. Just curiosity... Again…

Ok, so then once they get to the battle arena Kiba finds them seats. AAAAAWWW How cute they are sitting next to each other they must be in luuuvvvv! No. The **teammates **of Shino wanted to watch their **teammate** so they decided to sit together as a **team**. Why is it just the two of them? Kiba's family is not introduced yet, and the time they did come was when it was an emergency. Hinata is not welcome by her family, so why should she be with them? Kurenai is with Asuma coughcough who happens to… Well… You know. And Shino is apart of the event. Kiba and Hinata were the only people left.

Next we see Hinata coughing up blood and Kiba is freaking out. He's worrying, panicking, and has no clue what to do. Yeah he's worried about her! Just because he's freaking out doesn't mean he loves her. I mean she's only just coughing up blood, that's all! Even the guy next to Hinata notices she's hurt…

The mystery ANBU guy takes Hinata and heals her. Once Hinata starts to get color back into her face, Kiba seems to be more interested in the ANBU guy's jutsu. He doesn't seem worried anymore. He knows Hinata is going to be all right.

In shippuuden, the reunion between Naruto and Team 8 occurs during the time when Naruto is trying to find a new teammate to hunt after Sasuke with. When Naruto gets to Hinata, he runs after her and surprises her. Hinata starts to faint after seeing Naruto for the first time in 3 years. Kiba then says "Why do you always faint around Naruto!?"

He is not saying "Why do you always faint around Naruto!? And not me Hinata!?"

He is not jealous that Hinata faints around Naruto. It's seems as though he is trying to have Naruto realize that she faints around him for a reason. Kind of like saying "realize it, baka!" (stated in the NH Manifesto)

If he was jealous of that he would've been angry with Hinata, which he was not. He yelled at her, yes. It's a big deal when somebody faints, don't you think? Kiba even did us a favor and said "Why do you always faint around Naruto!?"

Because he noticed she does happen to faint when she sees Naruto. Cause Naruto realize that? No. Did Kiba try to help him realize that? Yes. Was he jealous? **HECK NO**.

Wow that's a lot for this topic… Onto the next one! I'll make it short this time.

**Akamaru will not be abandoned.**

I once said in the anti KibaHina FC: "This is just a guess here, but Kiba would probably want a girl that would love Akamaru as much as he does. And that is just asking way too much from Hinata. Yes, she cares for everyone and everything, but she wouldn't kill herself just for the sake of a dog, unlike Kiba. Sure she'd try to save him, but not to the point where it becomes suicidal. Kiba would. Akamaru is his companion for life. Not Hinata's. Can I just say that it would be REALLY sad if Kiba stopped caring for Akamaru just for Hinata if they got together?

I think I remember once seeing a KibaHina fanart, with Kiba holding Hinata and they were both on a beach. And in the background, we see Akamaru sitting down a little far away from them, looking at Kiba and Hinata with this saddest face you'll ever see. Even that fanart agrees with me. KibaHina Kiba rejecting his best friend. I also checked a lot of other KibaHina fanarts, and none of them ever had Akamaru in the picture, unless he was doing something that made Hinata hug him or pet him with Kiba jealous or embarrassed over it... C'mon...

So if KibaHina means Kiba rejecting Akamaru, than that means it'll never happen, because Kiba will never reject Akamaru for Hinata. He obviously does not and will not ever love Hinata as much as he loves his dog. Do you think Hinata will respect or appreciate Kiba for that? I don't think so. KibaHina is a couple that makes Kiba and Hinata very OOC. That's not a good marriage. Unless Kiba and Hinata totally change their characters, only then will I consider KibaHina plausible. Sorry, but it's just not gonna' happen...

It doesn't mean that he shouldn't marry... It just means that... He probably won't."

ShinoCakes once said: "Kiba has a hard time showing his feelings huh? There's no way. If Kiba really did love Hinata, he wouldn't be taking the time to take Akamaru walks every morning and he wouldn't be paying a whole lot of attention to Akamaru either. Kiba would never abandon his companion, because technically, Akamaru was his first true best friend. If Kiba really did like Hinata, in the past he wouldn't have spent as much time with Akamaru and going camping with him like he did. I mean, Kiba BATHES with Akamaru. His love for Akamaru is stronger than it is for Hinata."

Wow… Two quotes and that's all for this topic… Moving on!

**Kiba does not inspire Hinata.  
**

For this topic I will be quoting some of my fellow ANTI KibaHina-ers. D

ShinoCakes: "Kiba doesn't inspire Hinata because... He's too busy making out with Akamaru."

Bluewarrior1979: "WTF? Seems that KibaHina pairing is very illogical. Hinata is not weak. In the anime she is very strong. Plus in the next movie I know she will kick butt. If Hinata was weak I don't think she would have made chuunin. Hinata doesn't need Kiba to protect her. Well we know who inspires Hinata and it definitely isn't Kiba. I agree with you dump pairings never work out especially if there is no love on either side."

Me: "No guys, you are completely wrong. Hinata IS weak. She couldn't beat Neji in Part 1, and the only reasons why she got up again and again is because she was just being foolish. It's not like Naruto's whole character is about never giving up, right? And since she's oh so weak, she deserves to be paired up with the guy who **doesn't** inspire her, and not with the guy who **does**. And when Kishimoto said Hinata's entire character is about believing you can change yourself, he's just trying to throw you off so when KibaHina happens you'll be all like 'I so did not see that coming!'" This is sarcasm by the way! Haha!

During the fight between Neji and Hinata, Hinata was loosing all of her hope. Until her buddy Naruto told her that she could beat him if she tried. That never giving up is the way of the ninja, which is now her nindou. Seems that during that fight, Kiba was probably the last thing on her mind. Hmmm… That's not very inspiring…

And that is all for this topic and essay.

Thank you everyone so very much for reading this! I really appreciate it! Hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
